


they're just party tattoos

by hazelpeach



Category: The House of Tomorrow (2017)
Genre: 2 people reading this, Alex Wolff - Freeform, Coitus Interruptus, Crushes, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Health problems, Idiots in Love, Just kiss already please, Making Out, Sexual References, Stupidity, There's no fanfics for him so i needed to write one, enjoy, heart problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelpeach/pseuds/hazelpeach
Summary: You have a couple questions about what Jared's heart condition's limitations are.
Relationships: Jared Whitcomb/Reader





	they're just party tattoos

"Is it hard to jack off?"

Jared laughs. Hard. 

You two are sitting in his room, you on one side of his bed, watching him lazily strum his guitar on the other. You two went to a gig together, both soaked in sweat and alcohol from the mosh pit. Too tired and sore to clean yourselves off, you've resorted to asking him questions about his life with his new heart for the past fifteen minutes. He's been a good sport, answering, even though most of his answers are rarely serious (and mostly dickheaded remarks).

"No. Not really." He chuckles, stopping his strumming to turn and look at you. "I mean I gotta warm up first but otherwise busting a nut isn't any different."

Now it was your turn to laugh. Leaning back more on his bed, you watched as the green haired boy sets his guitar aside and props himself up more on the blankets, grunting as he moves. "Why? Do you think about me jacking off a lot?"

The room goes silent for a moment after the shock of what he said hits you. I mean, of course you have, you've had a thing for him forever - but _he_ doesn't have to know that. Your knee begins to bounce in anxiety, swallowing hard before you speak next. "Do you _want_ that?"

Jared stares blankly with no response. After a few seconds, a grin breaks out on his face. He lunges forward and starts hitting you playfully, and you hit him back. You two go back and forth hitting each other for a few minutes, before the laughter dies down and he sits back down where he was. "God." He rubs his eyes. "I mean I _have_ thought about that before. Like, what if I'm balls deep in some chick's pussy and I end up puking all over her 'cause of this fuckin' heart? Gotta go the hospital with a goddamn hard on and blue balls."

"When are you _ever_ gonna get pussy, _Jare-bear?_ " You mock his mother's nickname for him, a sly smirk nestling it's way onto your face. He throws a pillow at you in response.

"I could get _mad_ pussy if I wanted to."

"Pity pussy."

"It would _not_ be pity pussy. I'm better than that."

"Yeah? Like you're better than pity porn magazines? Who even looks at porn magazines anymore? There's the internet for that."

"Shut up."

"Make me, motherfucker."

Silence again. But it's shorter this time. He lunges forward, again, but not to hit you this time. No, his lips collide with yours, roughly (as you'd expect from him), and before you know it his tongue is already lodged in your mouth. Your hand latches itself onto his hair, pulling on it, getting a grunt from him in response. You smile at that, pulling again, wanting to get as much as you can from him. Jared pushes you back on the bed, forcing you to lie down, climbing on top of you. His lips are fast and rough against yours. Almost bruising.

As soon as he starts to grind on you, the door opens.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" Sebastian exclaims, stopping mid doorway. Jared pulls away from you, looking at him angrily. "Dude, what the fuck? Knock!"

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I'll be- I'll be leaving now." 

"Yeah. Good. Go."

"Okay, okay-"

"GO!"

Sebastian stumbles out, knocking something over in the process, but neither of you seem to care. Both of your eyes are still stuck to the door, before they turn back to each other. 

"What was this about getting mad pussy?"

"Shut up."


End file.
